


Empty Feeling

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [21]
Category: TheDarkEmoPoemsbyScareygirl15fromdeviantart TheDarkPoemSeries
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Feeling

Empty Feeling   
Feel no emotion  
whatsoever   
turn off   
by the world  
ever since  
friendship  
torn   
broken   
shatter   
all apart  
often I don’t  
think about it  
nor   
put thought into it  
ease   
not really  
lost?  
yes   
sitting here  
to my thoughts  
with this  
empty feeling   
long look  
empty road  
move along  
backing anything  
in my way   
talk in my head  
it’s easier   
than   
talking out loud   
keep my words  
all myself   
buried  
within them  
would place  
me   
right in middle   
trap   
careless  
hopeless  
motionless  
is how   
I feel  
to this  
empty feeling  
hate it  
wish to   
make   
go away   
from me  
this feeling  
is lonely   
feel no emotion  
felt out   
an emotion  
to feel   
nothing   
at all  
I feel lost  
doze off  
this leads to  
An   
Empty Feeling


End file.
